When Love Must Die
by Social Twist
Summary: Draco is hurting himself in the worst way. What will happaned when Harry hears... DMHP including mentions of child abuse and self harm. read at own risk Review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and am making no money

Warning : mature themes of child abuse and self harm. Read at your own risk

Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'I can't take this! Got to get out ,got to get out, got to get out!' Draco Malfoy screamed at himself. He legs were swift and sure in there direction; the bathroom on the second floor, where the ghost of the mud-blood Myrtle slunk around. No one would be there. No one would see. No one would know.

As he neared his destination, the blond tried to calm his thoughts, and get a grip on his shaking hands. The coil of emotion was so tight! So consuming! He had to let it out…

Pushing the door open and stepping into the moon-lit bathroom Draco let a sigh of relief escape him, before walking over to sinks , that lay in the centre of the room. His hands still shaking, he gripped the sink hard, and forced himself to look at his reflection.

Hard cold eyes, light hair that flopped into his eyes, lips that were quite pretty when not pulled into a sneer or smirk. God his father was right! He was just a pretty face, he would never be of any use to anyone. He was never the best in any of his classes, he was useless at Quidditch and he had all the charm and social grace of a drugged up Longbottom .He was lucky he was not drowned at birth…

Be grateful I even refer to you as my son! What good are you! Nothing but a pretty boy; you may as well just become a whore…in fact…

Draco shook his head at the memory, forcing it all back, adding it to the seething ball of lead that was coiling in his stomach. Hands still shaking, the slytherin reached into his pyjama pockets, and pulled out a penknife. It was nothing special. Just a cheap over the counter penknife; Draco was not worth anything better…

At the sight of the sharp object Draco seemed to calm down even more. His breathing evened out, and his gaze became transfixed on the blade. The coil loosened itself, and a jolt of anticipation was working its way around Draco's body.

Methodically, Draco pulled up the sleeve of his night shirt, and placed his arm hovering above the sink. Switching his gaze from the knife to his arm, Draco felt delighted, seeing the fine, silver and pink lines, delicately zigzagging there way around his arm. He felt wonderful, that he was going to add to his little collection…

Maybe now everything would get better…

Holding the edge of the blade, against his skin, Draco breathed out and dragged the blade across his skin, slicing it open, and releasing a thin eruption of blood. At the first cut, the lead in his gut, disappeared; leaking out along with the blood, and taking Draco to new heights of weightlessness.

Again and again, Draco marked his skin, watching the blood drip from his arm to the sink. His almost hypnotic state was only broken by one thought :

'Better get back…Maybe now I can sleep…'

Turning on the tap, and dropping the knife in to the sink, Draco began to wash off the scarlet emotion , cleaning the knife and himself. After he had finish, Draco looked at his arm again. Along with old and thin marks, now lay new red, raw and weeping cuts, marking and tainting the skin all around.

'I'm not a pretty whore any more. Maybe now I will do something right.'

'Maybe being a slut is all you will ever do right! You certainly seem to have the knack!'

Turning the tap off, Draco walked to the wide bay window, and gazed out at the moon, which lay low in the sky.

'Why can't I be better…Constantly coming second to a mud-blood, being humiliated at every turn by Griffindors…Not even high enough for Harry to notice. But lets face it: no one wants a whore.'

Taking in a deep breath, Draco wrapped his amrs around himself.

'They all must know. Fathers friends always seem to . Maybe I do have "easy" stamp on my forehead. That must be why everyone refuses everything I have to offer. I am filth.'

A tiny part of Draco knew that was wrong. It knew that what the older Malfoy did was wrong, and that nothing was Draco's fault. It also knew that this form of night time release was one day going to kill him. But that voice never spoke loud enough.

'Who am I kidding? I will never be good enough. No one will ever want me for anything, except a fuck-toy. And even then, these scars will put them off…Why do I even bother any more. It's not like anyone would care. Maybe it would be easier…'

It would be easier. But he knew he would never do it.

Harry…

Seeing the boy was enough to push Draco through this world. The goal to be worthy enough in his eyes. The attempts to get the dark-haired boy to love him. The one pure thing, left in Draco' s life…

Draco suddenly felt heavy. The previous light fluttery feeling had gone, leaving his limbs heavy and groggy. But at least the coil of self hate was gone, for now at least.

He dragged himself to the door, and stepped out, slowly walking back to the slytherin dorms.

While in the bathroom, the ghost of a girl cried, at the mere thought, of such tainted beauty…

She also knew that, in Draco's eyes, he would never be good enough. The love must die.

Wiping away her tears, she went back to the u-bend to sleep, while in another part of the castle, another lost soul ,was also trying to sleep…

A/N

What can I say, I was in a depressed mood. Any way, please let me know what you think, since this is a whole new genre for me.

Thanks.

I am sorry if I offended any one.

I thought this could be a one-shot, but I could extend it…please let me know what you think.

Thanks

Please Review


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and am making no money

Warning: mature themes of child abuse and self-harm. Read at your own risk

Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco was tired. It had been a long long day. All he wanted to do now was to sleep and be oblivious to the entire world. He quickly striped of his uniform, and changed in to his nightclothes. He had long stopped using snything that showed off his body in any way. It only made the night visits more frequent. At least he had his own room, and would not have to fret about anyone else.

He quickly slipped on his ankle length gown and closed the windows. 8:30 or not, he needed to sleep…while he could.

He was just about to slip under thec overs when his door was knocked. The sound sent shivers of dread up Draco's spine, which he quickly dismissed as nonsense; it would only be Crabbe orGoyle.

"Which ever one of you it is, go away! I am trying to sleep!"Draco yelled to the visitor. The knocking persisted.

"Go away!" shouted Draco trying to block out the noise. It only got louder. Grumbling, Draco dragged himself out of bed and staggered towards the door. Still scowling, he flug the door wide only to see:

Harry Potter.

The bottom fell out of Draco's stomach. The Golden boy was standing there, looking all tall dark and handsome. His hair an unruly mess, shirt and jeans hugging just right. Draco was suddenly reminded of how unworthy he was to be anwhere near this Adonis. Draco quickly became awear that he was staring in disbelief at the Griffindor, and slipped on the hated façade of ice prince.

"Potter, what the hell are you doing here. How did you get down here?" Draco snarled, crossing his arms. Harry did not answer, just stalked in through the open door and stood in the middle of Draco's room.

"Come in why don't you?" Draco mumbled, sarcastically " look Potter, as much as I love this little night call, as you can see I am trying to get to sleep, so if you would not mind just buggering off and dieing somewhere…"

Harry said nothing, just looked at Draco. The light hairded boy look amazingly fragile, the crisp white nightshirt billowing on his figure. He also looked sickeningly pale and gaunt. Harry steeled him self, and sinally spoke :

"Mertle talked to me earlier"

Draco's eyes quirked in confushion.

"Who? I have not the faintest who you are on about Potter. Look, I don't know how you got down here, and you are lucky I don't just go and get snape out here right now, but just piss off alright!"

"Mertle os a ghost Draco. She haunts the bathroom on the second floor…" Harry spoke softly, letting the implication settle in Draco's mind.

If it was possible,Draco paled even more. His eyes looked wild and feral, and the intense look of fear was obvious.

"W-whats that got to do with me Potter? Look, I am going to get Snape, if you are here when I get back…" As Draco walked towords his door, Harry, quick as a panther, grabbed Draco's right wrist, and yanked up the sleeve.

There it was. All on display. Numerous scars, some thick, some thin, some years old and some done within the last few days. A parade of ugliness on show, for the most beautiful object Draco knew.

Draco gave up. He felt every bit of strengh leave his frail body and he sighed in defeat. it was over. Potter knew.

He knew how tainted he was. Knew how ugly he was. Knew how weak he was. Could see Draco's entire sordid life spead out on white flesh. Potters hand burned on his wrist and Draco just wanted to cry for the fantasy he knew he had lost.

Potter said nothing at first. Just looked in disbelief. Finally, he recovered enough to croak out one word:

"Why?"

Draco had often asked himself that. His instict, his upbringing, told to tell Potter to fuck off, to lie , to deny, anything but tell the truth. But he was so tired of pretending, of trying to be a good son. It would not matter anyway. His father could not love him less,and he was already dirty. What difference would giving in do?

"Because I needed to Potter. I needed the control, I needed the punishment. I needed to feel. I needed to let the dirt out of me! It's always there! Long after they stop touching me, I still feel them, I still taste them! This is the only way! Don't give me that look! That pitying look! I don't want your sympathy! I may be a whore, but I still have my pride when it comes to others. Now, your curiosity is sated I trust, now get the fuck out!" with those last harsh words, Draco yanked his arm from Potters, and dived back onto this bed, pulling his knees up to this chest and hugging them, sobbing.

The memorys. It hurt! All those people all hurting him. They flashed in front of his eyes sneering leering and disgusting. All his scars, all red and torn and bleeding, but still they came. His father…

He was vaugly awear of srtong arms circling him, being rocked back and forth , and nonsense words being whispered into his ears. He felt safe. He felt like he use to . When his daddy loved him. The blond nuzzled his still sobbing face into the warm chest, clung to the shirt with desperate fingers. It was too much , it was too much…it was not enough.

He knew it was Harry. He was the only one who would do something like this. He felt silly, crying over something like this, to someone who hated him. Getting a hold on himself, he detached himself from Potters warm, tear soaked shirt , and avoiding the green eyes, curled up on his bed his back to Potter.

'I need my penknife…' was his only thought.

He did not feel Harry move for sometime. In fact , he was so lost in though he almost forgot he was there. Self pity was so comfortable to wallow in.

He was jolted back to the present, when the body next to his shifted. He tensed up, as if waiting for a blow, and was shocked when he felt Harry lay down beside him, and wrap an arm tentivly around his waist.

"Is this ok?" came the question from the dark haired boy.

"Why would you even want too…" was Draco's broken , rejected reply.

"…Because you are worth more then what you belive. And I hope you will trust me enough to let me show you…

'Ah, so you want me as a whore'

"When you are ready…I'll wait…Can I stay then…no pressure…" was the whispered remark into his hair. When he gave no reply, Harry moved to leave, but just as he reached the door Draco moved to face him.

"Stay" begged the slytherin.

Smileing slighty, Harry nodded, climbed back into the bed, and held the blond, while he sobbed.

One night of contentment, is better then nothing at all…

A/N

please let me know what you think, since this is a whole new genre for me.

Thanks.

I am sorry if I offended any one.

Should I leave there or carry on?…please let me know what you think.

Thanks

Please Review

Review! Review! Review!

I beg you

Review

Thanks.


	3. Hand of Help

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and am making no money

Warning: mature themes of child abuse and self-harm. Read at your own risk

Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night was still and quite. A moon hung low in the sky, and the only sound heard, was that of a owl hooting, and rats scurrying. The low moon poured its light down onto Hogwarts, slipping it into every nook and cranny. Somehow or other, it even poured down into the dungeons, lighting them up and a silver touch. This was the only light that bathed the slytherin dorms and the only light with which Harry Potter could gaze at Draco Malfoy with.

The blonds face was tear streaked, eyes slightly puffy. His hair flopped into his eyes, and his whole frame was curled in on itself. He looked like a little boy.

Harry's heart was breaking.

All he wanted to do was take the blond in his arms and protect him against everything, to stop him hurting. To love him.

Draco always fascinated Harry. His arrogance, his grace, his ego. Sometime over the years, that fascination had turned into something deeper, something more complex. Harry knew he could never hate the boy, because he cared for him. He could not call it love, but something was there.

It was a shock, Myrtle telling him. It was a bigger shock to come down to the dorms and see it for himself. When he raised that nightshirt , and saw those marks tainting the snowy skin he felt his heart stop. When Draco pulled away from him, and cried on his bed, he felt his whole body ach to hold the boy. When Draco clung to him for comfort, when Harry lay next to him to sleep, the Griffindor felt useless, because he could do no more to help Draco.

How could something like this happen? How could this beautiful, intelligent boy be reduced to this nervous wreck he meet tonight. How long had it been this way? Who else knew? So may questions were running around the Griffindors mind, but he knew that none of them were going to be answered anytime soon. The blond was in no state to satisfy Harry's curiosity.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" a soft voice asked, shocking Harry out of his thoughts. Looking into the pale face, he say the grey eyes wide open and questioning.

"No. Its not my place to tell. But I do think you should talk to someone. A teacher. A friend…? You shouldn't be doing this to yourself," Harry whispered back, slowly caressing Draco's scared wrist threw the sleeve, the tender action causing Draco to shiver.

"If I told anyone they would lock me up as a loon. They would tell my father," was the soft reply.

Harry looked at him silently for a while. After time was stretched over eternity, Harry lifted a hand up to Draco's hair, gently combing his fingers threw the silky tresses.

"I would not tell your father. I would not lock you up. Please talk to me. I just want to help. I don't want you to think you have to be alone," Harry pleaded.

Shivering from Harry's gentle touch, Draco pulled away from the dark-haired boy. Walking over to his closet, he grabbed his long cloak ,saying :

"Come on. You can not stay here all night. I will walk you out."

Harry sighed and got off the bed, straightening his clothes.

"How did you get in here anyway?" Draco asked, while pulling on his school boots over his bear feet.

Harry walked over to the doorway, and picked up…something that shimmered.

"I used my invisibility cloak. Followed some first years. Easy enough. Come on, its big enough for two. I don't think you want to be caught out after hours."

After the two boys were properly hidden, they made their way threw the labyrinth that was the dungeons. They hurried along the dark corridors and twist and turns, keeping a close watch for any sign of Mrs Norris. Saying no words to each other, they quickly made their way up to the main entrance.

"You had better go back. I can make it from here," Harry offered, taking off the cloak. Draco simply nodded and made to turn away, but was stopped by the Griffindors hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn back. The dark haired boy push the invisibility cloak into Draco's hands confusing the light haired boy.

"So you can always come to me. If you want help of any kind. The password for Griffindor is "Golden snitch" , and my room is the third one along the dorms. Anytime. Please. Keep the cloak as long as you may need it." Harry whispered, standing close to the light haired boy.

Draco for once in his life, seemed speechless. Harry hoped that his offer of help would not be rejected, that the blond would come to him for help, since Harry knew he could not force it on him. After a few minutes of silence Harry turned to walk away.

"Potter."

Hearing his name he turned to face the Slytherin.

"Thank you."

The Griffindor was shocked when the blond stood very close to him, even more shocked, when a chaste kiss was pecked across his cheek, before the blond raced down towards the dungeons, his white night shirt making him appear a ghost.

Tracing a hand across the place Draco's lips had touched his cheek. To some people that small kiss would be nothing, a fleeting gesture , quick to forget. But to Harry, and for Draco, that kiss was a promise and a thank you.

And Harry hoped, beyond hope, that he would be woken up in the middle of the night, by Draco, finally asking for help.

A/N

Please Review. This is the first fic I have written in this genre, and I would really like some comments on how I am doing.

Thanks

Please Review

Review

Review


	4. Too Far

Disclaimer: I own nothing here and am making no money

Warning: mature themes of child abuse and self-harm. Read at your own risk

Thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Winter came quickly to the wizarding world, bringing snow and frost that coated the whole land. The days grew shorter and the nights longer, and the holidays were here again. As a result, all the days were spent in lessons, buying and wrapping gifts, playing Christmas games, and doing last minute homework. This meant that by the end of the day all of Hogwarts was exhausted.

And the saviour of the Wizarding world was no exception.

Harry entered his room with a groan and a sigh, shedding his tie and loosening his shirt. Stepping over the various items of clothing that were scattered about the place, he made his way towards his bed, flopping down on it, landing like a tonne of lead. Thank God he had ended up with a separate room this year; he would not have to listen to Ron snore or talk in his sleep all night. Dragging himself up to his pillow Harry closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep, too tired, to even get changed…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxSome time during the night, Harry became aware of something. Someone was gently shaking him, trying to wake him. That was not very nice! Grumbling "go away" he turned over on his side only to hear a whispered "Potter" leak into the nights silence. Giving an annoyed sigh, he turned back over and blinked his eyes open.

Two stark and staring eyes looked back at him. A pale face with light, silver hair was kneeling close to his bed. Harry blinked a few more times, before recognising the distinguishing features.

"Draco?" Harry sat up, shaking himself more awake, before casting a lumos spell, washing the whole room in yellow light, before turning back to the slytherin.

Draco looked paler then normal, and was shaking slightly. Before Harry could ask if he was ok, the blond boy spoke:

"Potter…Harry…P-please help m-me. There's t-too m-much it won't stop…I'm scared," he stuttered, before displaying his wrists to the golden boy.

Harry paled in shock. The boys left wrist was a bloody mass. The crimson liquid was cascading down the blonds arm, washing his hand in the dark liquid.

"Shit!" Harry gasped, before grabbing the nearest shirt off the floor and wrapping it around the other boys arm. Tightly wrapping the shirt around the arm, the Gryffindor raced to get his wand, and conjured up a bowl of warm water, some bandages and some magical medical sealant, from various things about the rooms. Thank god Madam Pomfrey decided to teach him how to look after his own injury's, since he always appeared to be getting them.

Levitating the bowl of water over to the bed, Harry helped the shaking blond to sit on the bed, wrapping him in the red and gold quilt.

Unwrapping the shirt, which appeared to have stemmed the bloody flow quite effectively, Harry set about to looking after the wound.

Washing off the blond gently with the water and a wash cloth, Harry saw many shallow and deeps cuts and slices threw the skin, some still weeping, but the biggest cut was at the top, by the elbow. A deep vicious gash, still lobbing blood forth. The flesh looked ugly and raw and Harry knew that the blond must be in complete agony. Washing the cuts as best as he could, Harry opened the medical sealant, and rubbed a thin layer over the deepest cut, effectively causing the cut to stop bleeding and begin to heal. Harry often compared the effects of the medical sealant to stitches, or a man-made scab only so much more painless. Cleaning the blonds arm one more time, Harry then began to bandage up the scared arm, noticing that the blond had stopped shaking.

Working more calmly then he had a few minutes ago, Harry finally began to take in the situation. Draco Malfoy had come to him bleeding and scared in the middle of the night. Harry did not know whether to think of it as a good thing, since Draco had come for help, or a bad think; that it would be so easy for Draco to really really hurt himself.

" I'm sorry," Draco whispered , " I did not want to disturb you, but there was so much blood, and I could not stop it and I got so scared and I could not go and get a teacher cos they would tell my parents and I remembered what you said so I just ran here, I did not even have the invisibility cloak and I did not know how to stop it and it hurt so much I ju-"

"Draco! Calm down. Its ok, it fine. I'll look after you. See, it's ok now, its stopped. The teachers need not know, its ok…" Harry continued to whisper nonsense words while raising up and taking Draco into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"I can't do this anymore Harry. I thought I had it under control! B-but what if this happens again? What if my parents find out, what if any slytherins find out? What if they know I came to you for help! O god my life is such a fucking mess! What if someone finally notices the scars? What if I end up killing myself, what if they lock me away, what-"

"What if they sky should turn green and the grass turn blue? Don't worry. Everything will be fine now. No one will find out, and nothing will happen to you. I promise. But, I really think you should talk to a teacher about this. Then they could help you sort out what ever makes you want to do this to yourself," Harry advised.

Draco gave a snort. Tell a teacher why he did what he did? Ha! Tell them what his father did too him? What others did to him? Yeah right. Then he would go and poke Severus with a stick while he sleeps…

"I trust you will speak of this to no one. And um what can I do to repay you for your help?" Draco asked, all calm and collected.

"I don't want anything Draco," Harry said firmly.

Draco raised one eye brow and moved to look at Harry. Everyone wants something. And Draco always paid his debts. Mind you, Draco only ever had one thing to sell…

Holding the golden boys cheek firmly in his hand, Draco brushed his lips across the Dark haired boys, tickling the others bottom lip with his tongue. When the Gryffindor moaned the blond quickly began to trace a map of the others mouth. The gryiffindor was much to shocked to respond in anyway, and soon the blond moved away from the kiss.

Moving the Griffindors arms from around his frame, the slytherin walked towards the door.

" Consider the dept paid. Thanks for your help Potter. It wont happen again."

And with that the blond was gone leaving a confused and aroused boy on the bed.

And Harry felt a little part of him die.

A/N

Please Review. This is the first fic I have written in this genre, and I would really like some comments on how I am doing.

Thanks

Please Review

Review

Review


	5. Maybe

Disclaimer : I own nothing and I am making no money.

The hallways were deserted and cold as Draco made his way back down to the Slytherin dorms. The night was still and silent, which was an extreme contrast to the turmoil that was in Draco's mind.

'Why did you do that you dumb blond! He had helped you and looked after you , and you get all sluttish and then cold on him! What is he going to think of you now?' Draco's mind screamed at him, causing more confusion to flood the blonds mind.

He was always so unsure around Harry. He knew how was suppose to act round everyone else. To his fellow peers, he was to be a cold ruthless small minded wizard, a figure to be afraid of.

To his father, he was to be a quite, submissive slave; to do everything he was told, no matter how disgusting. To be there to take a beating when Lucius had a bad day, or simply when he felt like it.

And as for the others…

Some wanted him to be the whore that he was, to beg and act like he enjoyed it. To dress in tarty costumes, and talk dirty, while getting off on sick perverted acts.

Some preferred him to be the sweet naïve innocent boy, who needed to be taught what to do, even if it took a few slaps to do it.

While some just outright took him.

But what about Harry? What should he be like around Harry? Slutty? Coy? Forceful? Did he even want the blond sexually? Should he just be friendly? Or maybe Harry did not want change, and wanted to go on hating him.

But on both occasions when Draco kissed him he did not pull away. In fact , during the last kiss, Draco had definitely felt "interest" .

But then again, Draco had forced himself on him on both occasions, not really giving the boy chance to pull away and be disgusted.

'Anyway, its not as if he would really want to kiss you anyway! Look at you! A filthy tainted whore! Can you even remember how many men you have slept with?" A little voice inside Draco's head taunted.

Stopping his slow walk for a second, Draco massaged his temples, trying to ward off the impending headache he was feeling. Life was really getting complicated. Why couldn't anything ever be simple?

Looking out towards the clock tower, the realised that Filch would be on the other side of the castle, and would not be back here for at least another 30 minutes, Draco went over to the window ledge and sat down, trying to get his thoughts in some order. You did not walk into a snake put while thinking of something else.

'Maybe I should just forget this ever happened. Just go back to life the way it was before. I managed this long… and what you never had you never miss. If I could just get that idiotic Gryffindor out of my life, things will be more -'

"Draco?"

'Simple'

Turning at the sound of that voice, Draco stared at the dark haired boy. Harry was standing there, in his rumpled school uniform, his shirt still covered in traces of blood. Draco's blood.

Draco did not know how to act. Better to go with the tried and tested method.

"What are you doing down here Potter?"

"Oh, so its back to Potter now is it? Look, I just came down here to ask you something. Why, why…Why did you kiss me? Why did you call it a debt repayment?"

"I owed you something. Was it that disgusting? Anyway, what does it matter now? You had better get back to your room before Filch comes looking. Don't want any rumours to start about us do we?" Draco sneered, before turning to look down the deserted hall.

He heard the dark haired boy walk slowly towards him, and felt the Gryiffindor sit down on the ledge next to him. Close enough to touch, far away enough to tease.

"I don't understand you."

The seemingly random comment caused Draco to turn his head and look at the other boy. He was staring into his own pale face, with a steeling green gaze, as if the answer to his enigma was etched onto Draco's features. Draco could not say a word under that intense stare.

"One minute, you are as cold and hateful as I can bear to witness. The next you are as scared and vulnerable as I know you really are. Then you go and do things like kiss me. And I don't know what to think about you. And I don't know why. You know that I know, you are not a cold hearted bastard. Yet you always act like this. Why can't you just…be honest with me?" Harry asked softly.

"Why can't we just go back to hating each other?" Draco snapped back. When backed into a corner , always ask questions…it buys you time.

Draco heard a sigh come from Harry's lips, and he felt the other boys large hand land softly on his shoulder. Slowly, Draco turned his head towards Harry's keeping his eyes low. When he felt a finger trail across his jaw line, he began to tremble, memories of the more gentle experiences he had had began to flash before his eyes, causing the while sensations to become distorted. He kept his face impassive however, and allowed the Gryiffindor to explore his flawless face with his fingertips. He became vaguely aware of Harry's voice talking to him thought threw his minds turmoil, he only managed to snatch a few …" Harry's silky voice whispered, his hands working there way up to Draco's hair.

Letting out a discreet sigh and trying to contain a shiver (from fear or lust he did not know) Draco muttered :

"I hate you!"

"No you don't"

"Do!"

"Don't,"

"DO!"

"Don't"

"Oh, just leave me alone you pathetic Gryffindor! I don't want you help!"

"But you need it," was Harry's calm reply.

"Oh yeah? Well tell me, oh saviour of the wizarding world! What the hell could you do to help me?" Draco all but spat out.

Harry did not answer for a time, just looked at Draco. His green eyes gazed intensely on Draco's and the silver haired boy felt intimidated under their scrutiny. Finally, Harry's gaze shifted to his arm, still wrapped in the bandage.

"I could be there to let you vent to me. Instead of hurting yourself, you can shout and scream to me. And un like your method, the comfort I can offer afterwards, will not be hazardous to your health. I already have a good idea of why you do this Draco, you may as well fill in my gaps," Harry said, keeping eye contact with Draco the entire time.

A frown marred Draco's face, and he could not think of a proper reason as to why that would be a bad idea.

' What will it hurt? He is too much of a Gryffindor to tell his loser friends, he already knows anyway, and there is less likelihood of being caught! And this is the one person who can not possible think any less of you as it is. You have nothing to lose,'

On the outside, all Draco said was.

"I will owe you a debt," knowing full well the implications of the statement.

He was rewarded with Harry's eye brows shitting up, and then a concerned look on his face.

"Firstly, we have got to get you out of this screwy way of debt repayment, secondly, you owe me nothing. I am always glad to help," Harry answered.

" A good Malfoy, always knows his debts, and works damn hard to get rid of them," Draco seemed to quote, before turning to Harry with a determined look in his eye.

As fast as the snake people often compared him too, Draco pasted himself as best he could to Harry's body, before catching the dark haired boys mouth with his own. Parting his lips, Draco's tongue enticed the others to join it in an intimate dance, to take pleasure from the other . He felt hands on the small of his back, holding him firmly, and Draco knew, that he did not need to try any more, the other boy would take the initiative.

Draco had never got any form of pleasure from this. He knew how to go thought the motions, and to participate, but he never got anything out of it. It was too firmly embedded in his mind, that this was meant to be a punishment, a repayment. Paying Harry back was no different. Yes, he may be the one person Draco could ever love, but his was an intimacy born out of necessary, not feelings, and Draco had learned long ago to shut himself off.

What felt like an eternity, but was probably seconds later, Harry jerked himself away from Draco's lips, and drew in a ragged breath.

"You owe me nothing. And we have got to get you out of that habit. And we can start tomorrow. Do you think you could sneak back to my room for about 10 o clock? Only I know we will not be disturbed, and its more comfortable then an empty class room," Harry asked, shakily.

Draco simply, detached himself from Harry's arms and began to walk away. But before he disappeared from sight he turned and said,

"Maybe."

And then he was gone.

A/N

I would like the thank all my wonderful reviewers and their praise and help. You all have helped me develop this fic, and encourage me to do so.

Thank you all so much !

Anyway, please keep on reviewing, to keep me encouraged to write!

Things get interesting now. We learn more about Draco's pass and where he gets his little payment "Quirks",

Review

Thanks


	6. Never a whore

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making no money

Harry Potter spent the next school day in a blur. Last nights events kept replying themselves in his head, from the first time he had seen Draco in his room, to the "maybe" whispered before he left. He wondered whether Draco would show up tonight. Whether he would ever see the vulnerable side of the Slytherin again.

As a result of the anticipation he was feeling, when the evening poured over the land, he was suddenly as nervous as hell! What if Draco never showed? What if he did!? Could he really bare to listen to the intimate details of Draco's life, abuse?

Harry paced his room, not even daring to glance at the clock to find out what time it was. Realising that the pacing was getting him nowhere, he turned to his truck, with the intension of re-packing it into some sort of order. Bending down and opening the lid, he jumped out of his skin, when he heard the door open and close rapidly. Whisking around he was greeted by the vision of Draco Malfoy's floating head. Heaving a sigh of relief, he smiled at the blond haired boy and motioned for him to come further into the room.

Shrugging the invisibility cloak off his shoulders, he draped it a chair, before sitting primly on the bed, eyes downcast. Silence. The only sound was the two boys breathing, neither one quite meeting the others eye.

'What now? Should I say something? What if I say the wrong thing? Or does he want to go first? Maybe I am too far out of my league for this…I don't know what to do! Help!' Harry's inner voice shrieked at him, causing the dark haired boy to squirm uncomfortably. Fortunately, he was spared starting the conversation , by the blond slytherin asking :

"What type of lover do you go for Potter?"

"What?" Harry blurted , totally caught off guard by the question. Where was this going? Draco did not answer right away, instead, laying properly on the bed, propped up by pillows.

"The type of lover you like. Are you the type of person who likes them easy. The slutty sexual types who can never get enough and who beg and scream for more. Or do you prefer them more innocent, more naïve. The type that need a little convincing, a slap maybe. Perhaps being tied down and convinced. They type who ask you to stop while silently begging you for more. Or are you into the rough sort. The kind who can take a few smacks, who like being tied down and punished," at this point, Draco looked up, directly into the boy-who-lived eyes, before carrying on talking.

"I know how to be all three Potter. I know how to be a slut, to look like I'm gagging for it," here, Draco spread his legs, shifting his hips and licking lips, showing a raw sexual side. " I also know how to be the naïve, innocent young boy. The type who needs to be taught, " with these words he closed his legs and drew them up to his chest, rocking back and forth like a child.

"And as for the last one, well… I been told I bruise ever so beautifully. Keeping all this in mind, all this experience I seem to have, tell me one thing: Do you think me a whore?"

Harry did not know what to say. He did not know what to say. This was far from what he expected! How could he…

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Draco sat up, and moved for the door, eyes downcast and icy. Snapping out of his internal whirl, he gabbed Draco's wrist, holding the fragile and delicate blond in his grasp.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice sounding raspy and course.

"Potter…I don't need you to hate me, or pity me or…this was a mistake. I thought if I just came out with it…If I could just blurt it all out at once…it would be easier…Look forget it Potter. I cant do this…" Draco muttered, not meeting Harry's eyes. The blond boy seemed defeated…like he did the first night Harry went to his dorms.

"Draco… I was shocked. This is not what I was expecting, and I feel more then a little out of place. But I also can not stand you being in so much pain. No living human being needs to go through what you have been through. Please…I…I don't think you are a whore. I don't think you can ever be one. Maybe if talking about it is too much, we could try…I don't know. Maybe writing it? You venting it out that way. But I …I don't even know what I am trying to say!" Harry cut off, releasing Draco's arm and flinging himself down on the bed, staring stubbornly at the ceiling.

"I am sorry for dragging you into this whole mess Harry. I never wanted you to find out, let alone get involved," Draco softly offered. Moving towards the bed, he laid down on it next to Harry, as close as he dared to get. "If it would be easier, I could make a memory-wipe potion. You could forget everything and go on as normal. We can go back to hating each other. I don't care."

Harry closed his eyes.

"I don't want to forget Draco. I don't want to leave you on your own. Call it the loyle Gryiffindor in me. Draco…do you mind if I…?" trailing off, he turned on his side, and gently and slowly placed an arm around the blonds waist, forming a loose embrace. He could feel Draco tense slightly, before shifting towards him and placing his arms on the dark haired boys waist.

They stayed silently like that, both uncomfortable but needing the support, until Draco whispered :

"I still hate you Potter,"

Harry chuckled.

A/N

Sorry for the suckyness. Please review. I know this chapter did not really develop anything, but it is a big blow if you find out / tell someone about abuse.

Review

Review

Review

thanks


End file.
